MaybeElliot and Olivia story
by rosutoaikou
Summary: Sort of a song fic based off a song by Kelly Clarkson but it'll be more story then just the song. First fanfic ever please comment if you hate please tell me why and what I can do to fix it. Thanks Not mine So don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe

By JesusFreak23

Olivia was running after a perp, as she rounded the corner she looked over her shoulder to see where her partner Elliot was. Just then she heard gunshots ring out. Elliot was in the crossfire. She ran over to help him. After a few minutes of trying to get the perp to give up she realized he wasn't going to give up and to make matters worse he was holding Elliot at gunpoint.

"Let him go, and we can all leave here alive." Olivia tried to reason with the perp.

"No way if I let him go, I'll end up in jail."

Olivia looked at him; there was fear in his eyes. She realized he was just a victim of circumstance. This man who she had never known about before a month ago was asking her; no pleading with her to chose. This man, this perp that was holding her partner at gunpoint, was her brother. He had been arrested for rape. Although he was innocent and was cleared of all charges, he took the accusation hard. He felt that he could no longer be trusted. His wife definitely felt that way, even though she knew he was innocent, she still left him. She no longer trusted him and just needed a reason to leave her loveless marriage.

His life was in complete shambles; at this point jail might just be a solution to his problems. At least there he'd get three meals a day and some place to sleep every night.

"Simon, please", Olivia tried to reason with him. She couldn't let him kill her partner, her best friend, and her love. She also couldn't let her brother die; he was the only family she had left.

"Simon, you can't do this, if you kill Elliot, there will be no doubt in anyone's mind, you will go to jail; but if you let him go now you can save yourself from going to jail.

Eight years of being on the Special Victims Unit Squad trained her to calm perpetrators down, to get them to not commit the crime they were trying to do. Her mind told her to stick to the training, but her heart said that this was different it was between Simon Marsdon; her brother and Elliot Stabler the man she loved; though he didn't know that.

Just as she was trying to talk Simon down from killing Elliot, she heard sirens and knew backup was coming, but she also knew Simon would only listen to her.

"Simon, come on you can't do this, if you kill detective Stabler you'll go to jail and you'll never get to see your family or me again. Please Simon, think about us our relationship, I just found you after so many years; I don't want to lose you now. Please set the gun down, let Detective Stabler go."

She was pleading with him tears running down her face. She knew she was too involved but she had no other choice. She had to save Elliot; more then just because she was his partner, she had to save him because she loved him. But she also had to save Simon from the hell he life had gone into. He was losing everything around him and if he killed Elliot, or even hurt him then Simon would lose everything.

Just as Simon put down the gun the backup she had called before Simon showed up arrived. Munch and Fin came over to arrest Simon. Olivia ran over to Elliot.

"Elliot, what happened are you o.k. I can't believe Simon would do that to anyone." Olivia started crying harder then she had been. Hating to have anyone see her cry least of all Elliot, she wiped her eyes and threw her arms around him before he could see her crying.

"Olivia I'm fine, he didn't hurt me I'm more worried about you. Are you o.k?"

Chapter Two

"Olivia, are you o.k.?" Elliot looked over at her in concern. He knew that this whole thing with her brother holding him at gunpoint had to be affecting her more then she let on. She was always trying to stay brave, maybe trying to prove that she could handle anything. He knew she would break at some point, he just needed to be there for her until she did, then he could help her through this.

Olivia looked over at Elliot with tears in her eyes not sure how to handle everything that had just happened. She knew this changed everything she thought of about her brother Simon, she knew this could potentially change the relationship she had with Elliot as well. Sure a few desperate suspects before had held them both at gunpoint; but none of those suspects were members of either of their families, especially Olivia's family, the family she had just learned she had. The family she so desperately wanted all her life. She knew Elliot would only see this as having nothing to do with her, but the truth was this had _everything_ to do with her. She looked over at him digesting his body language, his mood. She needed to be able to talk to him about this to make him see that she didn't want this to happen, she just didn't want to talk to him about all of this here and now. She decided she needed to go home and sleep. Maybe tomorrow everything would be o.k. maybe this was all a nightmare.

"Elliot, I need to sleep, can we talk about this later?" Elliot knew by her haggard appearance that she did need sleep, but he didn't want to leave her alone tonight.

"Olivia, I'll take you home as long as you let me stay with you. I don't want you to be alone tonight. All right?" Elliot asked her ready to argue if she tried to object, but to his surprise she just nodded her head and walked to her car.

The ride over to Olivia's house was silent since both people were lost in their own thoughts, taking in everything that had happened, trying to figure out where to go from there. Neither spoke until they got to the door of Olivia's apartment. Olivia was the one to speak first.

"Elliot, are you sure you want to stay here, I'm not good company tonight and you'll probably want to be with your family especially after what just happened. I mean at least one of us has a family we can actually turn to, so you should be with them."

Elliot looked into her eyes, and lightly kissed her on the mouth. He didn't want it to mean too much he just wanted her to know he was always going to be there for her.

"You are were I need to be tonight, my family can wait. They don't need to worry about me, and that's all they'll do is worry." With that said he walked into her apartment, which she had unlocked when they first got there. He looked around, found a blanket on the couch and lead her over to the couch, spreading the blanket on her. He then went to her kitchen and made some hot coca. He realized as he was getting the coca packets out that although he had been to her apartment many times to hang out, watch a movie or whatever, he had never made any kind of food for her. He always brought over the coffee, or beer, or takeout of some sort. Neither of them had ever sat down to a home cooked meal together, even she didn't cook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Olivia, are you o.k.?" Elliot looked over at her in concern. He knew that this whole thing with her brother holding him at gunpoint had to be affecting her more then she let on. She was always trying to stay brave, maybe trying to prove that she could handle anything. He knew she would break at some point, he just needed to be there for her until she did, then he could help her through this.

Olivia looked over at Elliot with tears in her eyes not sure how to handle everything that had just happened. She knew this changed everything she thought of about her brother Simon, she knew this could potentially change the relationship she had with Elliot as well. Sure a few desperate suspects before had held them both at gunpoint; but none of those suspects were members of either of their families, especially Olivia's family, the family she had just learned she had. The family she so desperately wanted all her life. She knew Elliot would only see this as having nothing to do with her, but the truth was this had _everything_ to do with her. She looked over at him digesting his body language, his mood. She needed to be able to talk to him about this to make him see that she didn't want this to happen, she just didn't want to talk to him about all of this here and now. She decided she needed to go home and sleep. Maybe tomorrow everything would be o.k. maybe this was all a nightmare.

"Elliot, I need to sleep, can we talk about this later?" Elliot knew by her haggard appearance that she did need sleep, but he didn't want to leave her alone tonight.

"Olivia, I'll take you home as long as you let me stay with you. I don't want you to be alone tonight. All right?" Elliot asked her ready to argue if she tried to object, but to his surprise she just nodded her head and walked to her car.

The ride over to Olivia's house was silent since both people were lost in their own thoughts, taking in everything that had happened, trying to figure out where to go from there. Neither spoke until they got to the door of Olivia's apartment. Olivia was the one to speak first.

"Elliot, are you sure you want to stay here, I'm not good company tonight and you'll probably want to be with your family especially after what just happened. I mean at least one of us has a family we can actually turn to, so you should be with them."

Elliot looked into her eyes, and lightly kissed her on the mouth. He didn't want it to mean too much he just wanted her to know he was always going to be there for her.

"You are were I need to be tonight, my family can wait. They don't need to worry about me, and that's all they'll do is worry." With that said he walked into her apartment, which she had unlocked when they first got there. He looked around, found a blanket on the couch and lead her over to the couch, spreading the blanket on her. He then went to her kitchen and made some hot coca. He realized as he was getting the coca packets out that although he had been to her apartment many times to hang out, watch a movie or whatever, he had never made any kind of food for her. He always brought over the coffee, or beer, or takeout of some sort. Neither of them had ever sat down to a home cooked meal together, even she didn't cook.


End file.
